characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Belmont
This profile covers Simon Belmont from the first Castlevania, Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, Super Castlevania IV & Castlevania Chronicles. Simon Belmont is the protagonist of Castlevania as well as Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. Background Castlevania When he was only 22 years old, Simon Belmont would be allowed the opportunity to prove himself to see whatever or not he's worthy for the Belmont Legacy as others have before. On the 100th year on Easter Day after being defeated by Christopher Belmont, Dracula has been resurrected by a unholy cult to bring about a era of darkness during a dark mass in an abandoned monastery. It was then that Simon Belmont took up the Vampire Killer with the intent to end Dracula's reign of terror, fought his minions alone and eventually the Prince of Darkness himself like his ancestors before him. Despite all this, Dracula managed to place a curse upon Simon Belmont through his inflicted wound on his back as it would eventually take a toll upon Simon Belmont years from now. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Seven years later, the curse inflicted on him started to slowly ravage against his body. Realizing that death is near, he traveled to his family's cemetery to contemplate his situation. It was then a woman of mysterious origin appeared behind Simon Belmont in the morning mist, she then mentioned that the ravaging feeling he had was a curse bestowed to him from Dracula and his life was in danger. She also mentioned that in order for him to break free from Dracula's curse, he would have to travel all over Transylvanian to collect his organs to resurrect Dracula and destroy him again. The mysterious woman disappeared just as sudden as she appeared. Despite the curse slowly raving his body, Simon Belmont then took up the quest he was given and decided to find the body parts of Dracula himself. The moment he did so was the moment that the land itself became infested with creatures of the night as they would roam around the towns at night. Some of the townsfolk where grateful for Simon Belmont offering him proper information in order to aid him on his quest on where to go next, other townsfolk helped him for just money as well as items in exchange for their goods and some townsfolk still remained fearful about Dracula's return would happen early if Simon Belmont where to succeed in his quest thus providing him with either misinformation or utterly refuse to help him outright. In sprite of all odds as the curse began to take its toll, Simon Belmont managed to successfully gather all of Dracula's remains that where gathered by his servants in there respectful strongholds in various mansions throughout the land itself. He then returned to what appears to be the ruins of Dracula's Castle which was deserted by both humans, animals and even monsters alike. Knowing full well that Transylvania will be plagued with darkness and ruin should he fail, Simon Belmont placed the remains in a specific room within the ruins of Dracula's Castle. Upon adding the 6th and final piece which is the fang, Dracula was resurrected once again for he and Simon Belmont engaged in another epic battle, it is then that Simon Belmont manages to successfully defeat Dracula a 2nd time thus breaking the very curse that plagued Simon Belmont for years. Simon Belmont then buries the remains of what's left of Dracula in a graveyard. It is then that the Belmont family who was once long hated for there Supermortal abilities was gradually becoming reconciled within the Transylvania locals. The people started to look at Simon Belmont as a hero as they slowly started to gather around the Belmont family as Simon Belmont became remembered for his bravery. Super Castlevania IV (US version) Within the country of Transylvania speaks about a legend that once every 100 years, the Forces of Good gradually become weak under mysterious circumstances as the Forces of Evil become stronger. It is then that such Force of Evil manages to manifests into one of the most feared individuals to walk the earth itself... Count Dracula himself as he's been known to become resurrected at one point to another, as the local residents fear that he may become unstoppable if ever allowed. Despite this, the Belmont Family ensures that Drcaula is defeated and have succeeded in vanquishing the Prince of Darkness himself from one point to another. They have passed on the secrets and skills of vanquishing The Creatures of The Night to the oldest child within the Belmont Family. While it's safe to say that many of the Belmonts have lived peaceful lives to the point where they didn't experience a single encounter with Dracula himself didn't mean they where unprepared should they ever encounter him, due to the fact that some of the more peaceful Belmonts did have run-ins with a number of the lesser Creatures of The Night and always emerged victorious. It has been over 100 years since the last battle between Dracula and the Belmont Family. As Spring approaches to the point where they will celebrate another Easter Day, the local townsfolk of Transylvania report odd sightings of various creatures as they appear under the veil of the night itself. It is then where a group of cultist in an old destroyed abbey somewhere outside of town perform an ancient yet vile rite that is used to resurrect The Prince of Darkness once again. A thundercloud hovers over the graveyard where Count Dracula is buried, where the roar of thunder can be heard from a distance. A bolt of lightning strikes Dracula's Tomestone thus utterly destroying most of the very same tombstone and defiling the very blessing that otherwise prevented Dracula from being resurrected. Realizing that Dracula had been resurrected for a third time, Simon Belmont then grabs The Vampire Killer among with his equipment and sets forth to put another end to Dracula himself, or at least until he ends up coming back again for another hundred years. Powers & Abilities * Brandish: Simon Belmont can brandish the Vampire Killer which allows him to swing it or cause the Vampire Killer to go limp, he can also hold out the Vampire Killer to destroy incoming projectiles which includes projectiles as powerful as Death's sickles. * Fireball: In Castlevania: Harmony of Despair, Simon Belmont can use the Vampire Killer to throw a fireball from his whip. Equipment * Vampire Killer: The Vampire Killer is also known as either the Magic Whip or Holy Whip (equivalent to the Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda), it was first known as The Whip of Alchemy which was created by Rinaldo Gandolfi back in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence which was eventually transformed into The Vampire Killer by having Sara Trantoul to become a "willing sacrifice" after being fatally cursed with vampirism in order to unlock the whip's true potential as it needed a willing yet tainted soul in order to do so. The Vampire Killer is also capable of dealing damage to not only Vampires hence the name also against any Demon which includes Fallen Angels as well as Dark Deities such as Death, due to the fact that The Vampire Killer was made by means of alchemy further explains to why it can transform from a simple leather whip, a thorn whip, a flail and even a flame whip. * Dagger: This is thrown quickly straight forward to inflict low damage, Simon Belmont can throw these quickly three times, costing one heart each (Castlevania, Super Castlevania 4 & Castlevania Chronicles) * Axe: When Simon Belmont throws this Axe, he will launch it upward and forward in an arc, slicing through any enemies, candles or walls it encounters, it costs one heart per axe and he can throw three at a time (Castlevania, Super Castlevania IV & Castlevania Chronicles). * Holy Water/Fire Bomb: When Simon Belmont throws the Holy Water, he tosses in the air in a short arc, causing weak damage against any creature in its path. Once it hit the ground, the glass bottle was shattered and flames appear upward, damaging any creature it in its flames repeatedly for a few seconds. It costs one heart per Holy Water and Simon Belmont can quickly throw three at a time (Castlevania, Super Castlevania IV & Castlevania Chronicles). * Battle Cross/Boomerang: When Simon Belmont throws the Battle Cross, it simply spins once thrown forward until it reaches the edge of the screen, and then returns the way it came from like a boomerang dose. Simon Belmont can throw up to three Battle Crosses quickly at a time (Castlevania, Super Castlevania IV & Castlevania Chronicles). * Herb: When Simon Belmont uses the Herb, it will restore about half his original health. It costs 10 hearts per use of the Herb (Castlevania Chronicles). * Javelin: When Simon Belmont throws the Javelin, it is thrown in a low arc. They usually cannot go through walls or floors, but have the added ability to inflict continuous damage on the spot they land (Castlevania: Harmony of Despair/Non Canon) * Stopwatch: Simon Belmont can use the Stopwatch to freeze all minor enemies in place for 5 seconds and costs five hearts upon use, this item however won't be able to freeze some of the more powerful enemies in place but may also slow some of them down (Castlevania, Super Castlevania IV & Castlevania Chronicles). * Silver Knife: A more powerful version of the Dagger, this can pass through multiple enemies the moment Simon Belmont throws it, it costs one heart (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) * Gold Knife: The most powerful version of Simon Belmont's Dagger, its as powerful as The Vampire Killer itself, it costs two hearts and the Gold Knife can bursts into flame on contact (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) * Sacred Flames: When Simon Belmont throws the Sacred Flame, he throws it in a small arc to the ground. When it lands, a gout of fire slowly rises from the initial landing spot and slowly trickles down. Any enemy caught in the flame suffers successive damage during the gout's duration, it costs one heart to throw (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) * Nail of Vald: As Simon Belmont possessed the five relics of Dracula himself, the Nail of Vald further increases Simon Belmont's overall strength rating when equipped, allowing him to instant-destroy walls with just The Vampire Killer in its leather whip form (it should be pointed out that Simon Belmont used this while he was cursed as it weakened him in the events of Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, this will in no doubt make him even stronger since he won't bear Dracula's Curse) * Eye of Vald: As one of the five relics of Dracula himself, The Eye of Vald allows Simon Belmont to see the locations of hints hidden in breakable walls thus further increasing his luck (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) * Dracula's Rib: As one of the five relics of Dracula himself, this grants Simon Belmont a shield where he can block projectile attacks such as fireballs (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) * Ring of Vald: As one of the five relics of Dracula himself, The Ring of Vald makes Simon Belmont more intelligent (it should be pointed out that the ring didn't do this in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest but in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night since its part of the main series is what the ring is capable of doing, making the wearer smarter) * Heart of Vald: As one of the five relics of Dracula himself, The Heart of Vald protects Simon Belmont from curses (it should be pointed out that it didn't protect him from the very curse Dracula inflicted upon him before the events of Castlevania II Simon's Quest as Simon Belmont only got it to get the ferryman in Dead River to take him to Brahm's Mansion). Feats Strength * Can destroy walls with just the lash of the Vampire Killer even in its base form. Speed * Durability * Manages to survive upon Dracula's Castle collapsing upon him. * Defeated Dracula while inflicted with Dracula's Deadly Curse (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) Skill * Defeated Dracula Three Times (the 3rd time only counts in the case of the US version of Super Castlevania IV) Weaknesses Fun Facts * Simon Belmont first came to being within the 1980s era, in his case being September 26, 1986 when Castlevania was first released for the Famicom Disk System. * Despite Simon Belmont among with the rest of the Belmont clan being Vampire Hunters, it's safe to say people refer to them as somewhat unorthodox due to the fact he takes on Dracula with a whip. * In the American Version of Castlevnaia II: Simon's Quest, Simon Belmont mentions in a rare dialog quote stating "What a horrible night to have a curse" whenever it's night. The Japanese version on the other hand is translated to "And so the shiver of the night has arrived" (ソシテ センリツノ ヨルガ オトズレタ Soshite senritsu no yoru ga otozureta). * The moment the player as Simon Belmont manages to acquire Dracula's Rib in Castlevania II: Simom's Quest brings up a dialog box stating "You now prossess Dracula's Rib" which is a typo of "possess". * Despite the fact that Simon Belmont has a rapier as seen in Castlevania Chronicles, he wasn't ever seen using that sword. * According to Screwattack: The Armory, Simon Belmont is known to be utterly crazy due to the fact he destroys a wall with his Whip and eats the food hidden in the wall. * Simon Belmont has appeared in games not from the Castlevania franchise, these list of games include Hai No Majutsushi, Ganbare Goemon Gaiden 2: Tenka no Zaihō, Wai Wai World 2: SOS! (he appears in the form of a transformation), Contra: Hard Corps (as a secret boss), Battle Tryst (as Shemon), Dream Mix TV: World Fighter and New International Track and Field thus explaining why he's a mascot for Konami. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Konami Category:Hunters Category:Fire Users Category:Whip Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Shield Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Axe Users Category:Lone Wolves Category:Mascots